The Longest Lives
by P L Ashpole
Summary: In the Royal Court of England, will Mary live up to her family expectations? What will happen as a terrible blood draining virus sweeps the land? And will a mysterious stranger change Mary's life? WARNING: May contain book spoilers. 2 POV's
1. Royal Lust

_Windsor, England – 1520_

I sighed at the person looking back at me in the mirror. I stared at the pale skin stretching across my face. I rubbed at the darkness under my blue eyes. I did not sleep well last night it would seem. I put my hands on my waist as if measuring. I breathed in deeply looking at myself shrinking. I began to untangle the long golden chestnut plait at the base of my neck. My locks tumbled down my back in tight waves and I slowly ran my fingers through it.

That's when I heard footsteps coming toward my room. I turned just as the door opened and my mother and sister walked in excitedly.

"You're up early my dear" Mother said happily.

"I did not sleep well last night Mother" I sighed. She ignored my complaint and opened the curtains wide, the sun beating in.

"Come now Mary dear, we must make you look your best if you are to keep the interest of a powerful man" Elizabeth said trying to hide her annoyance. She did not like the fact that it was not her being fussed over. She began to brush through my hair a little bit roughly.

"Elizabeth is right Mary. The King favors you and so he favors our family. And you know how badly we need the Kings' favor right now if we wish to stay at court. Our immediate future lies with you dear" she was looking over me as if deciding what to do with my face today. They brushed and did my hair elegantly for the days events. My face was powdered and my cheeks pinched for colour. I now wore an elegant court dress, the corset pulled tightly around my chest. Today was going to be long.

I walked quickly down the corridor trying to keep up with my sister. She walked fast and proud, her head held high and her shoulders back. She adored the attention most people showed her. Elizabeth's beauty was quite commonly known and she did not hide her joy of that. I however walked slowly and drawn into myself in hope of not standing out. We reached the end of the hall where our father awaited us and ushered us inside. He walked slowly behind his desk and looked at us solemnly.

"My daughters, I have terrible news. Alfred, he had died in the night" I gasped. I felt as though my heart had stopped. Elizabeth burst into tears beside me holding her chest as if she were trying to keep in from cracking open.

"How?" I asked.

"The plague. The virus" Father said quietly. I couldn't believe my ears. Of late, a curious disease was sweeping the land, claiming victims at night. Once the bodies were discovered in the morning, they all would have horrible wounds at the throats or chest and the body would be drained of blood. Whatever virus this was, it was very serious, and very scary.

"This is your fault Mary. If you hadn't been arguing with him last night he would've stayed in with us and not have been exposed to the virus" she sobbed loudly accusing me. I could say nothing. I had accused our brother of thievery when I caught him stealing gold from our Fathers' purse. We had argued, people had heard us but did not know what it was about. I said it was nothing important. I did not dare expose what he was doing.

"It was a minor misunderstanding sister. It is nothing that you can accuse me of. You especially have no right to say I am the blame for his death" I said in a deadly tone. I did not stay to hear if she would insult me more, I quickly left the room. I stormed through the court toward my rooms. It was time to prepare for tonight's feast.

Everyone was buzzing around happily making their way into the dining hall. I decided to wait and enter on my own rather than in a crowed mass. I walked slowly toward the hall with my eyes on the feet. My mind buzzing with thoughts, mostly bad and terrible thoughts I wished I did not think. I was so caught up in myself that I did not see someone until I ran straight into them. I looked up quickly to see a man I did not recognize. I dropped down low in a curtsey.

"Please forgive my clumsiness My Lord, I was not watching where I was going" I stuttered.

"That's quite alright My Lady". I rose then and looked at him again. He looked quite young in my eyes. Dark hair swept around his face and hungry chocolate eyes. He shot me a small smile that I returned automatically.

"Please excuse me My Lord" and I pushed past him hastily and hurried down into the dining hall, eager to escape the embarrassing situation.

Once I reached the hall I took a seat next to my sister who looked away from me and pretended I was not there. After a few moments of talkative buzz doors at the other end swung open.

"His Majesty the King". At this announcement the King strode into the room with the Queen and a small band of his close friends. And among them, the man I had bumped into just moments before. I narrowed my eyes but still could not recognize him.

"Please do not let me delay the wonderful feast the lays in wait under the silvers lids. Enjoy this night my loyal subjects" The Kings voice boomed over the crowd and the feast began. After the food had been cleared away and people were beginning to stand and mingle with others, I approached my Father.

"Father, do you recognize the man sitting four spaces to the left of the King?" I asked wonderingly.

"He is not from this court. He is a man of great importance from quite far away. The King holds him in great favor and friendship in hope for an alliance. He is Lord Godric. He is here with his man servant but I am not sure how long he intends to stay" Father explained. As I pondered this and looked over toward the Kings table just when the King looked back at me. I quickly averted my eyes but could sense him now walking through the crowd toward us. My heart started drumming loudly. As he reached us we both sank low.

"My Lady Mary. Would you please me with a dance?" the King asked smiling.

"Of course Your Majesty" I answered and took his out-held hand. He led me onto the dance floor as the music began. We dance for a short time and then others also joined in the dance. To my relief it was a quick dance. I curtsied and he drew me in close.

"You will come to my room tonight" he whispered in my ear. He drew back and kissed the back of my hand. "My Lady"

"Your Majesty" I said in a low curtsey, and he strode off. I exhailed deeply. I turned to leave the floor to see Lord Godric within arms reach.

"My Lady" he said with a slight bow. I returned the courtesy.

"Lord Godric" I smiled slightly.

"A dance perhaps?" he asked holding out his hand

"Of course My Lord" I smiled taking his hand.

The music began and we danced. We twirled and stepped and glided together.

"You are quite the dancer My lady" Lord Godric smiled.

"Please, my name is Mary" I smiled. He nodded and returned the smile. We did not get a chance to really talk throughout the dance and when it finished that was the end of the evening.

"Have a pleasant Evening Mary" Lord Godric said and strode off. I curtsied as he left. I was now extremely worried. I did not want the evening to end. I returned to my rooms where my Mother waited.

"Did the King ask for you?" She asked with a spark in her eye. I nodded silently. She was beaming as she quickly set about helping me dress down for the evening. When I was ready, my hair was in soft curls down my back and I had a night dress on. I said good night to my mother and left with my escort. I walked to the Kings rooms as one condemned. My throat was dry and I tried not to panic.

The King was waiting for me when I arrived and he gestured for me to enter. He offered me wine which I politely refused and he pointed for me to take a seat on his bed. He sat next to me and stared intently at me. I looked back at him but had nothing to say. He then leaned over and kissed my neck. My heart suddenly began to beat quickly and my breathing quickened. He took it as pleasure, but it was not. He kissed my neck again, then my cheek, my forehead and the corner of my mouth. He sit back to look at me.

"Mary, do you want me?" He breathed to my neck. I closed my eyes trying to hide my impending tears.

"As you wish Your Majesty" I whispered back. With that answer, he crushed in face to mine in a desperate kiss. My body did not respond to him in any way other than fright. He pushed me down onto the bed and climbed on top of me. He did not stop kissing me. Then he forced himself between my legs and thrust himself on me. With extreme relief I realized his clothes were still in tact. I felt his desire against me and gasped.

"Mary, do you want me?" He asked again. I could only answer as I did before.

"As you wish Your Majesty" I gasped. He did not kiss me again this time. He just looked at me.

"Do not worry what I wish. What do you wish? Do you want me? Do you want me inside you?" He questioned firmly. I did not want to lie to the King, but I did not want to tell the truth. I was utterly scared of this man and he could do many things to harm me and my family.

"Answer me dammit" he said forcefully. That was when tears escaped my eyes. I sobbed quietly. He then stood about and grabbed me by my arms and stood my up with him.

"You do not want me?" The King yelled. I began crying freely at his harsh tone.

"Your Majesty please forgive me. Forgive my rudeness" I cried frantically. The he slapped me across the face, hard. I held my cheek in shock and stared at him astonished. He just glared at me.

"You have shamed your family" he shook me as he yelled and then threw me across the floor. I could not keep my footing and fell, hitting my head on a sharp corner. The pain seared through my temple and my vision blurred.

"Get out you whore. GET OUT" The King was furious. Without even looking at him and scrambled to my feet and ran from his room. I ran not waiting for my escort and continued running until I reached the one place I knew no one would be at this time of night. The library.

I entered it in relief and let a long staggered breath out. I cried for another while and could feel my eyes were swollen with tears. I begged myself to stop. Then I head a noise. I turned quickly. Lord Godric was there. He stared at me in shock.

"Mary, what happened?" He asked with a pained look on his face. I quickly wiped my face with the backs of my hands. When I looked down at them, there was blood. I gasped. Lord Godric approached me and pulled out a white handkerchief and dabbed my head. The cloth came back red. I didn't realize how bad my wound must have been. Lord Godric looked at me seriously.

"What happened?" He asked again. I fought to stop sobbing.

"T-the King. He was mad. I shamed him. I am a failure" I stammered and began to cry again. Godric then drew me into his arms. He held me tight. Even though I did not know him and this was highly inappropriate for someone of the Kings court, it was nice just to be held. Godric was very comforting.


	2. Shamed

After Lord Godric had escorted me back to my rooms, I sat up not able to sleep until the sun rose. My mother came in looking very disappointed.

"What happened Mary?" She demanded. I looked at her and was sure the shadows under my eyes would be terrible.

"Mother, I am truly sorry-" I began but she cut me off.

"You refused him didn't you? How dare you. How dare you do this to us. We were in the Kings favor, and now… now we will be banished from court. You have done this to us, you have shamed us" she spat at me. It was hard to keep the tears from my eyes.

"Mother" She held up her hand to silence me. I didn't know what to do. Then she left, she was disgusted. Then Elizabeth entered. She stood there for a minute just looking at me.

"I hope you know we will now fall from grace and our name will be tarnished forever. And I also wanted you to know that if it was me, I would have been able to bring this family honor, not crush its' reputation in the ground. You are a failure as a sister and daughter. Alfred is so lucky he is not here to witness your failure for this family". The tears spilled over at these words. How dare she! Elizabeth then stormed out. I crawled out of bed and approached the mirror. I was right, the shadows under my eyes were dark and scary. I quickly threw on a simple cotton dress and left the room. I didn't even do my hair. I just needed to get out of this place. I needed to get away while they were all furious at me. I headed out of the court and made my way across the grounds to the river. I sat at the edge in though for hours.

As I finally snapped myself out of my thoughts as it began to rain. I looked around and realized it was sundown and quite dark now. I was absolutely shocked. How could I have been sitting here all day? I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't been paying attention to anything at all. Then the rain got heavier, much heavier. I squinted up at the sky and watched the last remnants of the sun slide away. I staggered to my feet and began to walk back toward court. I would have to sneak in. I couldn't bear anyone to see me like this. I barely made it five steps when I was thrown to the ground, a heavy weight on my back. I tried to scream but no noise came out. I felt hands, this was a man. The hands pulled my head sideways and my shoulder down. Then a piercing pain began on my neck. It was sharp and unpleasant. I couldn't move let alone scream for help now. I tried to struggle but whatever, or whoever, was too strong. My vision began to leave when the weight was lifted and the pain lessened.

"Mary... Mary can you hear me? Wake up" It was a mans voice, I couldn't tell who, and then, I passed out.

I stirred slightly and moaned as pain shot through me. I slowly opened my eyes and I realized I was in my bed. I looked around groggily and spotted Lord Godric.

"My Lord?" I was confused.

"Please, just Godric" he managed a smile but it looked difficult to produce. A few memories came back to me.

"I… I was attacked. You saved me" I stared at him. He rose from his chair and came to my side.

"When I found you something was attacking you but when I got close it ran off. I'm not sure what it was" Godric sounded very concerned.

"Thank you" I managed a small smile and he returned it. I looked into his eyes. The looked so deep, like they had seen so much, held so many stories. He took my hand and squeezed it.

"I'm afraid your family does not want to see you. They are beginning to move from the court as the King has banished them" Godric informed and I sighed in horror. I felt terrible.

"It's my fault. I should plea with the King. He should let them stay" I was almost crying again.

"I do not think it best to see the King. He may still be mad at you" Godric said in a worried voice. I nodded in agreement.

It was still quite early in the night.

"Godric, I must try. Please, will you escort me to the Kings chambers?" I asked hopeful. He sighed but nodded in agreement. I quickly threw on another plain dress and exited the room. Godric then escorted me to the King.

The King allowed me to enter and Godric waited outside. I was grateful to him for everything. I barely knew him, yet I felt a connection to him I could not explain.

I walked into the Kings room and sank low to the ground until the King allowed me to stand.

"Why are you here?" The King demanded.

"Please Your Majesty. Do not punish my family because of my mistake. They are so loyal and faithful to you. Please only punish me. I deserve no mercy. They are ashamed of me and do not want anything to do with me now so they will not disapprove any punishment you give me" I looked into the Kings eyes with hope. He looked furious.

"How dare you come here and plea in front of me. You are shameful and it sickens me to even look at you" he spat. I lowered my eyes and waited for more. But the King had no tolerance of me. He grabbed me violently and yelling. I was too drawn into myself I could hear what he was screaming. He then raised his arm to strike me but was stopped. Another hand held his. I looked at the owner. Godric. The King was outraged.

"How dare you touch me and interfere" The king spat at Godric. "This whore deserves everything she gets"

"She doesn't deserve any harm from you" Godric said in a deadly tone. He pushed the King sideways and grabbed my hand. He ran from the Kings room dragging me along with him. We ran as fast as we could out of the court and onto the grounds.

"W-where are we going" I said between breaths still running. Godric swept me up in his arms and kept running. He had a one word answer for me.

"Away". He wasn't even panting.

We were deep in the forest and entered a cave. He gently put me down and I looked around. A short distance away, stood a man. I could not see him. Godric was talking to him quickly in a language I could not recognize. The man looked over at me.

"Mary, this is Eric" Godric said to me. Eric nodded. He was extremely tall and had long blonde hair.

"Nice to meet you Eric" I said nodding also. They continued to talk in the foreign language, then Eric left quickly. Godric walked up to me and held me. I rested my head under his chin and sighed.

"So what do we do now?" I asked tiredly. Godric looked at me. His eyes were so enchanting. It seemed as though he was seeing into my soul. He took my breath away.

"Well…" he said thinking. He cupped my face in his hand and took a step closer to me, and then another. With every step my heart got faster. He then took my face in both his hands and lightly touched his lips to mine. I breathed in quickly and he pulled away looking at me. When I looked back at him, he kissed me again, this time deeper and longer. Our lips parted and I felt his tongue on mine. I wrapped my arms around him and drew him closer but he gasped and stepped away turning his back on me.

"Godric?" I asked looking at his back. He sighed heavily.

"Mary, I have to tell you something. Something very serious" he said without looking at me. I was confused.

"Ok go ahead. I will understand" I assured him.

"You… you may think me a monster. But please do not be afraid. I promise I won't hurt you" he said this as he turned around.

"Godric you will never be a monster in my eyes" I said stepping toward him. His eyes were unsure. Then he opened his mouth slightly and I saw something. Something in his mouth. I stepped closer. As soon as I realized, I gasped. He had fangs. But they weren't there before. I moved closer again. I was amazed that I wasn't afraid of him, but he said he would not hurt me and I believed him. I reached out with my hand to stoke his face. The his fangs. His sharp white teeth. I touched them and I wasn't afraid. He was looking at me with an expression I couldn't place. What was it?

"What are you thinking Godric?" I asked in a hushed voice

"I cannot believe you haven't run away" he said quietly.

"You still look beautiful to me Godric" I said. At that I was in his arms and he was kissing me so fiercely I thought I might fall over. His hands were all over me as if there was an urgency.

"Mary… you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I have been alive for more than a thousand years, and if I had one, you would take my breath away" he whispered to me and I felt my knees go weak. "I cannot see the sunlight it will burn me to my death. We must go deep into this cave to escape the rays" Godric led me deeper into the cave. I could not see a thing but he guided me well and I didn't fall at all. Once in deep enough he pushed me against the wall and kissed me again. Soft and tender. Then we slid to the ground and he just held me. Soon we both fell asleep in each others arms as the day went by.


	3. Flight

I awoke before Godric. He still had his arms around me and so I didn't move. I just thought about him. Godric had fangs, what did that mean? I had heard a horrible story once, when I was much younger, about creatures called 'Nightwalkers'. They were described as hideous monsters with no souls who attacked people and left them dead, bloody and broken. But this was clearly not what Godric was. He was caring and sweet and gentle. He had helped me and I owed him so much. After a long train of thought, Godric stirred and look down into my eyes.

"Hi" he whispered and I smiled. I then pulled away from him and sat facing him.

"Will you tell me about yourself? Help me understand… what you are?" I asked hopeful. He smiled and nodded.

"Mary, I am very old. Like I said last night, I am over one thousand years old. These marks" he pulled his shirt down to show me what he was talking about, "cover my body, they are a symbol of where I am from. I come from far in the middle of Europe, before it was called Europe. I was raised in a big family, my Father was a warrior, my Mother a simple milk maid tending to the animals. I had nine siblings. One night, our village was raided by a dreaded and powerful force. They came in great numbers, they were animals, but still human. But the leader, he was… different. He raided our house while my family and I hid in the barn. They came for us. He had crazed eyes and sharp teeth like an animal. He took my parents and set them on fire in front of my brothers, sisters and I" he looked like he was having a difficult time explaining this to me, "we could only watch, terrified. Then he turned to us. We were played with, tortured, to see how much we could take. My sisters were not brave, there were eight girls, all younger than I. My older brother couldn't take it either, the screams of our sisters and the dead bodies of our parents fried his mind and took away his sanity. But then the leader looked to me. He smiled, showing his fangs, but I did not flinch. He seemed to like that. He slowly killed the rest of my family and made me watch. It was then that he said 'Life is hard sometimes, but you are brave', and that was when he made me what I am. I hated him for it, I did not want to be a monster like he was. But as the years passed, hatred and pain was the only thing I knew. I became the monster I did not want to be. I killed many people. One day, I became stronger, I broke away from my master and took control of my own life. I did not want to be a monster, and I caused a lot less pain, but I still took many lives. It has taken me many many years to calm myself and refuse to be an animal. As Europe began to develop I learnt to hide myself, take prey quietly and discreetly. I like to think that everyday I become a little less demonic" he smiled slightly. I breathed out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"And what are you called?" I asked breathless.

"We are called Vampires. We live off blood" he said still looking into my eyes.

"And, who is Eric? Is he also a Vampire?" I questioned and he nodded.

"I found Eric many many years ago. He was dying and so I made him like I am. He was my companion. And he has been a very good one" he laughed slightly. That was when I remembered my attack the other night. The piecing pain in my neck and my bloodstained dress. I gasped and put my hand to my throat.

"Did you?" He knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Mary I did not harm you. That was Eric, but I am truly sorry. He did not realize…" he began.

"Did not realize what? Who I was? Who am I exactly?" I was slightly horrified.

"Mary, I do not want harm to come to you, and Eric did not realize that" Godric sighed.

"But… my brother… he was killed…" I began to sob. I dreaded to hear what was next.

"Eric and I are not the only vampire's in the area. There are many others and they are not merciful. But you must know, I do need blood to survive. But I try not to kill when I do this" he said. I knew I should be disgusted. But I wasn't. All that mattered to me was that Godric did not kill my brother, and he wasn't going to kill me.

"Sweet Mary. Do I disgust you?" he asked with a pained expression. I shook my head.

"No Godric, you do not. As much as I suppose I should be, I cannot turn on you now. I..' I didn't know what else there was to say. I wanted to hold him, smell his skin. How was it that I was so drawn to him, even though he just told me a nightmare story of himself. But I felt for him, what he went through as a child.

"How old were you Godric? When you were…" I didn't know how to say it.

"I was sixteen years old", I gasped. His sisters were all younger. I felt sick in the stomach. I could not believe that he had managed to keep sane unlike his brother. I was seventeen and I could not imagine anything like that happening. Just being told about my brothers death crushed me.

"Do you know what happened to your… master?" I wondered.

"Yes, Eric and I killed him. As much as I do not regret being what I am now, he still deserved death." I agreed with what he was saying. "I was a monster, I still am, but I am trying to repent. I have killed many, I do not have a place with God, nor do I have a soul. But I am trying my best to tame myself. And Mary, you have helped me. After running into you, the first time I saw you, I knew there was a reason for me to live. I knew there was a reason to not be a monster, and it was you". I looked at him, my eyes were beginning to water. He knew what words to use, I could not think of anywhere I would rather be than with him.

"Godric, my Mother always told me that love was a myth. That love was a fairytale. Do you believe that?" I asked quietly. Godric leant over to me stroked my face with his soft hands.

"No Mary, I do not believe that. Love is everywhere. It is sometimes just hard to find" he whispered. Then he touched his lips to mine. "But now that I have found it, I never want to let it go". My pulse was so quick and my breathing became labored. How could he affect me so? I threw my arms around him and kissed him. He held me tight. He let me go just as Eric walked around the corner.

"If we are going to leave, we need to do it now. Humans are looking for the girl" Eric looked at me with the last comment and I looked at Godric.

"Where must we go?" I asked.

"We must get away from the Court. I have lodgings in London. The Court is not due there for many months and so that is our best bet now" Godric explained.

Outside the cave, Eric waited for us with horses. They really were majestic animals. Eric rode one as dark as the night sky, whereas Godric rode one the colours of the stars. Mine was a tan mare, she was quite beautiful. We rode through most of the night, past the rolling fields and flowing streams. Finally we came into the city of London and stopped outside a butchers. Inside an old man waited for us and Godric approached him.

"Edward my old friend. How have you been?" Godric asked in a friendly manner.

"Quite well lad, yes indeed. What brings you here tonight?" The man gave a toothless grin.

"We require your hospitality. A sun free resting place and some food for the lady" Godric gestured at me. The old man nodded and summoned us to follow him. We went down into the basement and then through a tight corridor to another room. It was small but dark. A candle burned in the corner.

"I'll be right back with some supper young lady" and Edward left the room.

"Well, it will do for the time being" Eric droned as though dissatisfied. Godric nodded.

"So, what do we do next? Where are we to go?" I wondered. It must be very hard for Godric and Eric to travel. At these words though, Godric looked quite troubled.

"That is a difficult situation Mary. You see, to travel far distances, we just put ourselves in coffins and can be transported on a ship. You however, cannot travel in a coffin. You have needs we do not. I have been thinking about this and what we must do is very risky. Edward will help us, but you will be on your own for sometime" Godric explained and I did not like what I was hearing. At this point Edward returned with some bread, cheese and fruity wine. It definately wasnt what I was used to eating, but I was hungry enough to not complain. Edward then stayed in the room to hear our plans.

"Edward, you will have to help Mary organise the transport of her dead family members to Spain. Eric and I will assume the dead in our coffins and Mary will travel as a passanger. She will be taking us to be burried in our family cemetery. The next passanger ship to leave for Spain is not for another ten days so after it is all organised we must just wait it out" everyone nodded in agreement and Edward then left.

I felt bad eating in front of Godric and Eric, but I knew it wouldn't phase them at all. After finishing the small but satisfying meal, I was ready for sleep to take over.

"The sun will shortly be rising. We should rest now" Godric said and I nodded in agreement. He held out his arms for me and I shuiffled over to where he was and settled into his arms for the days rest.

"Sleep well sweet Mary" he whispered in my ear just as I fell asleep.

That night I awoke by myself. Godric and Eric had both disappeared. I began to panic. I quickly left the basement and headed upstairs. Edward was behind his counter.

"Well hello young lady, did you sleep well?" Edward asked smiling. I nodded but quickly changed the topic.

"Where have Godric and Eric gone?" I asked quickly.

"They have gone out to hunt my dear. They have been gone for maybe an hour and so the shant be long" he said going about his business. My panic subsided and I exited the store. The breeze outside was quite warm and I decided on a stroll. I had not been to London in quite some time. Of course no stores were open and the markets had packed up for the day as the sun had set. That was when I wondered what time it was. But it couldn't have been too late, Godric would have woken me as soon as he returned, and I was sure he wouldn't have been doing a very demanding task.

I strolled slowly down the quiet and dark allyway, thinking to myself when one particular though came across my mind. I could hear Godric saying - "We are not the only vampire's in the area". That was when I realised that maybe I shouldn't be out by myself. I quickly retraced my steps back to the butchers and saw people outside. As I got closer, I realised it was Godric and Eric. My heart could now go back to normal speed.

"Mary, you should not be out alone at night" Godric said in concern.

"Yes I realised that while I was out. I know it was foolish, I remembered what you said about other vampire's" I took my hand in his.

"Edward was kind enough to organise our sea trip today, we leave in nine days from the southern border and so we must travel there with a few days to spare. So we shall remain here in London for another fews days before making the journey. Tomorrow, you will be able to go to the markets if you wish. Edwards wife said she would show you around. You will be able to purchase some clothing and other things you will not be able to go without. I am sorry you are having to live like this, but we will have better lodgings in Spain I assure you" he sqeezed my hand with promise and I nodded feeling some relief.

"Where were you just now?" I was curious. Godric looked to Eric for a split second then back to me.

"We needed to feed tonight Mary. Do not fear, we did not kill anyone tonight" he assured. I knew he should not have to explain himself to me, but it did make me feel better to know not _much_ blood was spilled.

Of course there was not much to do now at night. No court duties, no family duties, no real duties at all. I was at a loss at what to do. And so we just talked and Godric would tell me stories of his long life, much of which was travel, learning new languages and about new countries. Godric and Eric both had travelled to so many places and had learnt to speak in many dilects. It amazed me for all I knew was English, French and a little Latin. No where near as impressive as they were.

I decided to get to sleep earlier than the night before as I was going to try and be awake during the day in order to go about town with Edwards wife Anne. It was an uncomfortable sleep. Now that the adrenaline of everything had all but faded, things didn't seem as carefree as they were only yesterday. But I did manage sleep and I did manage to wake up in the late hours of morning. I headed upstairs and met with Anne.

"So my dear, do you have anything in particular that you need to take care of today?" Anne asked exitedly.

"Well, I do need clothes. I have only what I now wear. I also need food for our long journey and a carry bag of some sort. I'm sure things will come to mind as the day goes on." I smiled and we headed out.

I was able to purchase some clothes in the market. Only cheap dresses and aprons so as to fit in with the townsfolk. I bought bread, cheese and apples, enough for at least a few days of our travels and a bag which held enough for my liking. It was many hours before we tiredly returned to the butchers shop.

"Well dear, I do hope you were able to get everything you needed" Anne said brightly.

"Indeed I did" I smiled and made my way down to the basement. I decided to wait outside the sleeping room , I did not want to wake Godric or Eric. I had a small meal and rested before the rose. Every moment waiting to be near Godric again was hard to bear, I was at ease when he was close.

Time slipped away and soon we were saying our goodbyes to Edward and Anne and were on our horses again riding into the night.


	4. Ambush

It was Midnight, only a short time before the sun would rise and I would not see Godric's face again for a number of days. Tonight was the night for goodbyes, the next few days would be very difficult. We were a short distance from the dock and I looked up at the stars. They were very bright near the sea. Then I could feel Godric's presence behind me.

"What are you thinking of, Mary?" Godric whispered into my ear. I sighed.

"Many things. This country has been my home for almost eighteen years. Even though I am no longer welcome, it is still hard for me to say goodbye" I looked out over the water then closed my eyes. My family's faces came into my mind and my heart ached. I knew they now hated me, It had been my fault that they were banished from court. The last time I had seen them they were glarring and pointing fingers. It hurt to think they cared more about their place in the Kings eyes than their own daughter and sister. They probably though me dead for all they knew, but I doubt it would sadden them at all. It was a life I need to learn to forget. Although the years in the court were happy, for the most part. I no longer held any respect for the King, and was glad I would never have to look upon his face again.

I then tunred to look into Godric's eyes, and they were sad. I put my arms around him and he held me.

"Mary, I do not like this night. This night is to say goodbye to you, even though it is for only a short time it is still so difficult to bear" it pained me to hear him talking about it.

"I know, i do not like this night so much myself. I am worried that something will go terribly wrong. I wish I was able to stay with you" I said desperate. Godric laughed quietly.

"Of course you cannot stay in a coffin for days with me. You need food, water, fresh air. It is not too long a time. It will go quickly. You will see" he smiled. He touched his lips to mine very lightly then breathed in deeply. "I want to keep your scent with me, it eases my mind". He kissed me again and I shuddered. To feel his love radiating from his body was electric. I could be greatful that even though something bad had happened in my life, something much better had replaced it. I did not yet realise that this was the last time I was going to see Godric.

Dawn came too quickly for my liking. I stood at the dock where the ship waited, with two coffins and my ticket. My nerves began to take over. A man approached me after a short wait.

"Good morning my lady. Are you hear for the journey to Spain?" An older man with a scruffy beard asked lightly.

"I am good Sir. Please, I have these two..." I couldn't say the word coffin, it was too insensitive, I just pointed, "... to transport and only the bag I carry" I tried to look sad at the mention of the coffins when the man looked at them

"I am very sorry for your loss. I will have them loaded. Please follow me and I will show you around the ship" he held his arm out which I took with a look of gratitude. The man showed me only a small section of the ship. I saw the dining area, my room and the part of deck I was allowed on. I also made up a story about praying over my dead family members to try and gain access to the storage area but he wouldn't allow it. I was not pleased.

Throughout the voyage, I came to realise that I was the only female on the ship. It didn't bother me too much, but it did strike me as suprising. I did guess though that the ship workers were most likely suprised that a lone woman would travel such a far distance by sea. I kept to myself, enjoyed the breezes of the sea and was mesmorised by the enormous difference in the night sky so far from home. It was the third day of our journey that things went terribly wrong.

It was late afternoon when one of the ship workers spotted another ship on the horizon. Panic instantly irked me. All the workers were on edge and the Captain was not too please about meeting another vessel. The disconvered the ship was flying a dutch flag. The first mate, who had helped me board the ship, stood nearby.

"Is this a bad thing?" my voice quivered as I spoke.

"I'm affraid so. The Dutch are notorious for piracy. If they want to catch us they will. The only thing we can do is hear what they want, and give it to them. They will be heavily armed. We are not fit for a fight" he seemed concerned. But at his word I began to panic about the idea of pirates made my blood turn cold.

After some time the Dutch ship did catch us and their Captain could speak English. He made his demands.

"We will take all your gold and valuables, or we will take them by force" the Captain shouted across. Our Captain was the one who spoke back.

"I am truley sorry, but this is a transport ship only. We carry no such things. Our most valuable items are food and wine. We having nothing to offer" our Captain shouted back.

"In good faith, you shall let us board and we will determine what is valuable and what's not. We need not shed blood" the Dutchman yelled.

our Captain agreed and as the ships were achored, the Dutch Pirates came on board to search the ship. Immediately I thought of Godric and Eric. I prayed to God that these pirates were not sick enough to search through coffins. But I knew they would ask about them. Once back up on deck, the Dutch Captain began to talk to our Captain again.

"And who transports the dead? Are they ship mates perhaps?" The pirate enquired.

"No sir, a passanger transports her dead family members. A sad story it is" the Captain replied.

"And who might that passenger be? A rich one maybe?" The Pirate looked greedy. I decided to speak up.

"No sir, I am not rich. My only wish is to take them to where they belong and say my peace with god on their behalf" I spoke quietly but clearly. The Pirate eyed me for a long moment.

"Were they dear to you girl?" He asked with a smile.

"Very" I did not wish to show the Pirate formalities and respect. He continued to stare at me.

"It seems you were right Captain. You do not have much of value on this ship of yours. You in fact have only one thing I desire to take for my own" The pirate announced.

"Whatever you wish you may take." The Captain as god as gave his word.. which was a mistake.

"Very good then... lads... grab her" he pointed at me and several pirates ran at me holding me tight. I let out a scream once I knew what was happening. They were taking me, taking me off this ship, taking me away from Godric.

"No you misunderstand" The Captain came to my defence but was shut down immediately.

"We can take her by force if we must good Captain" the pirate laughed and the Captain said no more. Traitor!

"Please, I must be with my love ones to burry them" i shouted with tears in my eyes.

"You may not be able to be there with them, but I'm sure you dear Captain will take a request for you" the Pirate Captain had a wicked grin. My Captain looked at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"Please Captain. Take my family to a secluded area in the forest. That is where they should by burried. They must not leave their coffins" I said crying. I dared not think if they were to open the coffins during daylight. At least if they were burried in a secluded area. When nightfall came, they could dig their way out and continue with their lives. It hurt my heart to think I would never see Godric again, never smell him, never have him hold me tight and whisper sweet words into my ears. It was a very sad moment, and I went weak.

"I will honor you request my Lady" The Captain bowed his head slightly. Then I was taken off the ship, and hauled into a small windowless room on the Pirate ship.


End file.
